detectivesofnightfandomcom-20200216-history
August Caspian
August is a Gamma Leader and one who always be laze around too much. Appearance Hair colour: Short black hair Eye colour: Dark silver Shirt: Black shirt, red tie, green vest Pants: Black pants Shoes: Dark brown shoes ETC: None Personality Easy-going, slacker, tend to be charming towards the girls. Personally, very silly when it comes to teasing people around him or when he was bored. Usually he was really lazy and only hiding in the library when it comes on Biology class. Always smiling to most of the girls and teasing boys a lot too but not in sexual way. August being the one who claims he is two-faced person; whether he can be trusted or not; depends on a person who did. History Live with his grandfather in the neighbourhood in Daybrooke town when he was 9 after his parents losing custody to take care of him. He was born in Hawaii and now staying in USA for a long time with his grandfatehr. Since little, he befriends with lots of girls around his age and later he almost confused with his own gender once he realized it. Once he reached middle-school(grade 6) after moved to USA, he found himself involved into some trouble where the school get breaks in for a night all of sudden. However, August managed to find out the person who did it and points out their janitor who accidentally left their things at the school and tries to find a way to get in there. Later on, he did lots of "job" for looking missing things around which mostly done by girls who commissioned him out. August ends up being friendly to most of the girls and tend to be accidentally perverts later but ignored by that call. One day when his grandfather came to his bedroom and gives out the letter, seeing the letter is from unknown school he haven't heard yet and opens to read. Realized he get enrolled to the school if he accepted, asking permission from his grandfather for this opportunity and his grandfather agreed as August already grown-up boy who need to be independant somehow without backing him up. After he enrolled the school, he met lots of new people and be friends with. Unfortunately he had issues during the school day where he seem to be unsatisfy with some rules but changed as Miss Tanya agreed on his ideas for some changes later. August get elected as Gamma Leader because Miss Tanya forcing him for it. Relations 'Miss Tanya Samson' One who never dare to make fun with in the first place since he get beaten by her before. 'Unnamed grandfather' Knowing him once he got send off to his grandfather when he was 9. Both of them get along really well until he found out that his parents has no custody to take care of him than his only grandfather. Gallery 51d7e1b39bd9f843e448da15a770dcd2-d3dk7pa.png|August Caspian Facts *Much more of ladies man or being playboy. *Having problem with heatstroke and he will have a bad tan on him. *He actually good in Biology but the teacher who teach it always giving him detention for being late to class. *Apparently he likes to read books and can be seen hanging out in the library. *Half-Hawaiian and Half-Caucasian. Born in Hawaii then moved to California, USA, to be taken cared by his mother's side family. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:TerrainAkka Category:Delta Division